


Meeting a Vampire, Stood Up by a “Date”

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [12]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethical Vampires, F/M, Food, Modern Era, Party, Rating May Change, Restaurants, Shock & Awe, Stood Up, TV Tropes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. A young woman is alone at a college party, after having found out she’s been stood up, while also feeling she’s a social pariah and that guys reject her. Soon afterwards, she meets ethical vampire Daniel LaRusso, and he makes a point to show her his way of offering comfort to someone in her situation.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ralph Macchio [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [ViperVille420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVille420/gifts), [BackinBlack_80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/gifts), [Aurora_Martell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Martell/gifts), [no_mercy_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/gifts), [A_LazyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LazyPanda/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own the Karate Kid films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

The party was in full swing, as the college students were having a good time. Some were mingling, others drinking sodas and some others were dancing to the music. There had been an incident a few hours ago when some fraternity students had brought beer with them when they came to the door, only to be turned away, as alcohol had been expressly forbidden by the other students who disliked alcohol, and preferred juice and soda, which they thought tasted better and were more than welcome.

His dark brown eyes glowing with a little red in them, Daniel LaRusso moved virtually unseen through the crowd; he had on a white open-collar dress shirt covered by a black faux leather jacket. New black Levis went on and on over his legs, with the ends of the jeans tucked into black cowboy boots. 

He then stopped, blinking a little. Was the young woman standing over by the punch bowl playing the wallflower that he’d heard so much about more than once? He thought it over, and realized it surely seemed as such to him, if to none of the other party guests. And as he well knew, the wallflower was exactly what the girls who were said to be **Hollywood Homely** (a la TV Tropes and Idioms) were usually shown to be at school dances and parties, standing in the corner or sometimes off to the side with their ill-fitting dresses and so-called “bad” makeup, as well as waiting for a guy — almost any guy — to come along and ask them for a dance.

An idea soon appeared in his head, and a smirk snaked across his face at how beautiful she really was. He also sensed his fangs itching with the desire to reveal themselves, but mentally told them to wait, and they slid back into their sheaths. Good thing he’d fed on a child-predator a good two hours ago.

Said child-predator had been about to lure away a little girl who was either six or seven (although Daniel figured she was the latter) and playing with her friends. However, what he didn’t count on was Daniel appearing and luring **him** away from his chosen victim to a secluded area. There, no one could hear the child-predator’s weak screams when he saw the deadly proof of Daniel’s vampiric nature for the first (and last) time; after draining the cadaver and dumping it in the woods, Daniel then headed back to the house where the party was, using his vampiric speed, and entered via a spoken invitation from one of the party-goers, a college jock-type whom he’d used hypnosis on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	2. A Hand Kiss and Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel introduces himself to the young woman standing alone at the party..

Mentally pulling himself back into the present, Daniel then looked at the young woman, who had been watching the other students dance with each other for either ten or fifteen minutes before turning her back on them. _Perhaps she’s been stood up, or maybe her so-called “date” was part of a prank that was pulled on her, he thought. Well, if that’s the case, then I will see what I can do to make it better for her._ With that, he made up his mind and walked over to her.

“Hello, my dear,” he purred into her ear. 

Apparently, she must’ve recognized him from somewhere, for her reaction was quite calm. Rather than freak out like she’d heard some women would do, she turned to face him as a smile appeared on her face, while doing her best to look as calm as she felt. Fortunately the music had changed from hard rock and extra loud to slow and quiet; to her, this meant she didn’t have to shout in order to be heard. Given his status as a preternatural being, Daniel knew he could hear her anyway, vampire hearing being what it was. “Hello, sir,” she replied, and then curtsied.

Grinning, Daniel bowed deeply. “Oh, there’s no need for formalities. My name’s Daniel LaRusso, but you’re more than welcome to call me ‘Danny’ for short. I might as well be honest — I came over with every intention of inviting you to come dance with me.”

He noticed how she smiled in admiration of his honesty; to her, honesty was a noble quality that should never be lost. _Well, I cannot agree more there._

Taking her proffered hand, he turned it over and pressed his lips to the ends of her fingers. She couldn’t help the giggle that came from her throat, and he smiled as he scanned her mind; from her perspective, the “hand kiss” was definitely an old custom that she viewed to be pretty neat, unlike most other women. She even thought it should be brought back into society, and he definitely agreed with her on that.

 _Well, back to reality,_ he reminded himself. For the second time that night (which he viewed to be some kind of record on his part, and it possibly was), he mentally pulled his attention back to the present. He had good fortune and his timing was perfect in doing so, for she had been taking her time while thinking over what she would say to him.

“My name is Tiffany — Tiffany Johnson. But you might want to revoke your invitation. You see, if you’re seen with me, it puts a big void sticker on any kind of wanted popularity, or social life for that matter. I’m what the mean girls call a loser,” she replied.

 _Give a wilting wallflower some TLC and you’ll watch it bloom._ Daniel smiled as those words came back to him right then. Gently taking her face in his hands, he then placed his lips near her ear. “Since when did I tell you I care what those mean girls think, and when did I want to be the **bad** kind of popular?”

Shivers went up and down her spine at his words, and Tiffany knew they were the good, positive kind in this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	3. At Shari’s

_“My name is Tiffany — Tiffany Johnson. But you might want to revoke your invitation. You see, if you’re seen with me, it puts a big void sticker on any kind of wanted popularity, or social life for that matter. I’m what the mean girls call a loser,” she replied._

_**Give a wilting wallflower some TLC and you’ll watch it bloom.** Daniel smiled as those words came back to him right then. Gently taking her face in his hands, he then placed his lips near her ear. “Since when did I tell you I care what those mean girls think, and when did I want to be the **bad** kind of popular?”_

_Shivers went up and down her spine at his words, and Tiffany knew they were the good, positive kind in this case._

* * *

Gently pulling his hands away from Tiffany’s face, Daniel then took her right hand in his left, and said, “Tiffany, what do you say we go some place where we can go get something to eat... some place where they won’t tease you and hurt your feelings?”

Wow, did that sound good. Going to a restaurant with Daniel LaRusso, sitting across from him at a table and him feeding her from his plate (when she’d heard it was usually the other way around with the girl feeding a guy from her plate) sounded neat and something the old, shy Tiffany never usually did (as the old Tiffany’s idea of a good time involved escaping into a fantasy world with a good book). But tonight, she’d been reborn (thanks to her having decided to be honest with Daniel), and the new, confident Tiffany loved the idea.

What seemed like fifteen minutes later (but was actually ten minutes), Tiffany and Daniel were seated across from each other at a Shari’s Cafe & Pies, with their menus in front of them. Finally, they’d decided on their orders: chicken strips and French fries for Tiffany, and the Cinnama-Sation French toast, a la carte, for Daniel.

The smiling server took their orders, and they thanked her while handing her their menus.

“Thanks for bringing me here, Daniel,” Tiffany began. “I can’t tell you how much your kindness meant to me.”

Smiling, Daniel reached across the table and gently took hold of her right hand with his left hand. “I figured that a little kindness was something you could use.”

“You figured right,” Tiffany nodded.

Some time later, their food arrived; after thanking the server, they dug in. As Tiffany took small bites of the chicken strips and chewed slowly, she smiled. Swallowing, she then moaned, “Mmm! These chicken strips are delicious!”

“Glad you think so,” said Daniel after he’d taken a few bites of the Cinnama-Sation French toast (a la carte).

After having finished the chicken strips, Tiffany then started on the French fries. “This is _délicieuse_ ,” she grinned after the last one disappeared down her throat.

Daniel also smiled. “I agree. They are _delizioso_ ,” he purred in reply, causing her to giggle a little. Seeing her glance at the French toast on his plate, he then queried, “Would you like to try some?”

Tiffany nodded. “Oh yes, please.”

Daniel then picked up the fork and speared a small slice of it before guiding it to her lips. He smiled as she opened her mouth, pulled the slice of French toast off the fork’s tines and let him pull the empty fork away. 

After chewing and swallowing it, Tiffany licked her lips. “That’s the best slice of cinnamon-covered French toast I ever tasted!” she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


	4. The Shocked Mean Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gives Tiffany’s would-be tormentors a shock..

_After having finished the chicken strips, Tiffany then started on the French fries. “These are **délicieuse** ,” she grinned after the last one disappeared down her throat._

_Daniel also smiled. “I agree. They are **delizioso** ,” he purred in reply, causing her to giggle a little. Seeing her glance at the French toast on his plate, he then queried, “Would you like to try some?”_

_Tiffany nodded. “Oh yes, please.”_

_Daniel then picked up the fork and speared a small slice of it before guiding it to her lips. He smiled as she opened her mouth, pulled the slice of French toast off the fork’s tines and let him pull the empty fork away._

_After chewing and swallowing it, Tiffany licked her lips. “That’s the best slice of cinnamon-covered French toast I ever tasted!” she grinned._

* * *

Tiffany’s would-be tormentors were smiling, their smirks all but carefully hidden. “So, how’d it go? Did you get a bunch of pitying stares?” queried Regina Jackson, who was the leader of the mean clique and had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

“Actually, I got something even better than that. Basically, I got a hot boyfriend — and a hot **vampire** boyfriend who knows all types of martial arts, to be precise.”

When told that, the mean girls were surprised, and even their facial expressions showed it when their smiles changed to shock.

“What?” replied Regina’s friend and second-in-command Mary Tanner, who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. “Here we go and set you up on a date as part of a prank, hoping you’ll be humiliated when you realize he isn’t coming, and you wind up with a hot boyfriend who knows martial arts and is also a preternatural being instead?”

“Oh, you better believe it,” Tiffany nodded, showing that she meant every word she spoke.

Her light chocolate locks flowing, Regina shook her head, her dark chocolate orbs — as well as her tone and facial expressions — full of bewilderment. “I cannot believe this. You’re telling us that your boyfriend is really a **vampire**?”

“Darn **right** she is,” replied a voice — a masculine one Tiffany instantly recognized, whereas her would-be tormentors didn’t.

Said mean girls initially exchanged puzzled looks when they heard the voice, but then were even more shocked when they looked behind them to see its owner Daniel standing there, his smirk hidden behind a smile with a raised eyebrow. Right then, quite clearly, he could hear Tiffany’s words to him when she met him at the party a few hours ago as they came back to him in awesomely clear detail: “I’m what the mean girls call a loser.”

“So, you’re those witches who’ve been referring to my girlfriend as the exact opposite of a winner,” he purred. Only Tiffany could tell his voice seemed to be calm, while his tone held something else; his eyes definitely told them that while Tiffany was special to him, they certainly were anything but.

Regina and Mary, along with the beta girls in the clique, Annabelle “Annie” Bardot (with dark brown eyes and flaxen hair) and Delilah Freeman (who had brown hair and light green eyes), exchanged puzzled looks even while pulling themselves into a circle of whispers; they talked about how they attempted to pull a prank date on Tiffany, only for the universe — or possibly fate, or even karma, they weren’t sure which — to step in and make it so that something good came out of it for Tiffany in that she’d gotten a vampire boyfriend (which they hadn’t exactly planned on), while they were the ones to get humiliated for a change.

From time to time, they looked over at Daniel as though they’d never seen him before. And that was saying something, as they definitely had never seen him previously, let alone met him. His outfit certainly showed he had good taste — the white open-collar dress shirt covered by the black faux leather coat and the black Levis jeans that seemed to go on and on over his legs. But the one thing that made them even more puzzled was the black cowboy boots on his feet.

Daniel, for his part, tossed them a cool smirk, his dark chocolate eyes full of mirth. “Looks like you girls have learned what being humiliated for Tiffany felt like before I came along and showed her some kindness.” He then turned to Tiffany, his smirk turning into a real smile as he took her hand in his, and she returned the smile. “Which I sensed she was crying out for in her heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


End file.
